sick of love (Chanbaek)
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Baekhyun yang manja dan polos membuat Chanyeol terganggu. namun akankah kepolosan Baekhyun meluluhkan Chanyeol? #summary gak nyambung/ It's yaoi/boys love/ Chanbaek/Baekyeol with Kai/ 3shoot
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Sick Of Love (Part 1)**

**Author :Park Nida**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Genre : romance (maybe), angst, and blab la bla**

**Rate : T+**

**Length :twoshoot**

**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent, and this story is MINE!**

**Summary : No Summary!**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chanyeol Pov**

"_Yeol, eomma dan Baekkie akan ke Seoul hari ini."_

"MWO?! Kenapa harus dengan namja yang menyebalkan itu sih? Isk."

"_Ya!Park Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu. Sebentar lagi eomma sampai."_

"Ya! Eom_" tut tut tut,,

Sial! Kenapa namja aneh itu malah datang ke Seoul sih? Hidupku sudah benar-benar tenang di sini dan dia akan mengacaukannya lagi? Huh tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengusik hidupku lagi Byun Baekhyun!

**Chanyeol Pov end**

Ting tong…

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama apartemennya. Namja tinggi itu mrnggerutu tak jelas. Sesekali ia mengumpat kasar eommanya yang seenaknya membawa namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Ceklek

"Yeollieeeeee pogosipeooooo!" seru seorang namja mungil yang dengan tiba-tiba menerjang Chanyeol begitu namja tampan itu membuka pintu.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku pabbo." Chanyeolmelepas kasar pelukan namja mungil tersebut membuat namja mungil itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"tapikan Baekkie merindukan Yeollie. Apa Yeollie tidak merindukan Baekkie?" Tanya namja imut bernama Baekkie tersebut.

"ya! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

PLETAK

"aww~appo. ya! Eomma kenapa eomma memukulku eoh?" gerutu Chanyeol seraya mengusap kepalanya yang sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari eommanya.

"eoh, Yeollie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol.

"ish singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku pabbo." Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan mungil Baekhyun dari kepalanya.

"kajja Baekkie, kita masuk. Biarkan saja si tiang itu." Ucap eomma Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol..

"awas saja kau eomma." Gerutu Chanyeol.

..

..

..

"Baekkie harus baik-baik disini ne. jangan nakal, dan jangan keluar sendiri. Jika Baekkie ingin jalan-jalan harus dengan Yeollie ne." pesan eomma Chanyeol seraya mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"ne eomma." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengangguk imut.

"ya! Park Chanyeol jangan macam-macam kepada Baekkie, dan juga perlakukan dia sebaik mungkin. Ingat dia itu adalah tunanganmu. Eomma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekkie. Dan juga jangan membentaknya. Kau harus ingat, jangan perlakukan Baekkie dengan kasar, lakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri di tempat umum, kau tahu sendirikan jika Baekkie tak tahu daerah Seoul? Dan juga selalu buat dia hangat. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau Baekkie itu tak tahan dingin." Pesan eommanya sebelum menghilang di balik taxi yang akan membawanya kembali ke Busan. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan eommanya yang menurutnya tidak penting.

..

..

..

"Yeollie, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di ruang tv.

"bisakah kau diam Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"tapi Baekkie ingin ketaman bermain Yeollie." Rengek Baekhyun.

"kau berisik sekali. Pergi saja sana sendiri. Kau kan sudah besar." Jawab Chanyeol tetap dengan nada dingin.

"tapi tadi eomma bilang kalau Baekkie ingin pergi harus dengan Yeollie." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan.

"ya! Aku bukan eomma yang akan selalu menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Dasar bocah manja." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"dasar Yeollie menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melempar bantal sofa kea rah Chanyeol. Kemudian namja mungil itu berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggerutu tak jelas karena Baekhyun melemparnya.

"hiks.. Yeollie menyebalkan. Yeollie pabbo.. hiks.." isak Baekhyun seraya memukul-mukul bantal tidurnya.

"Baekkie kan hanya ingin ketaman bermain. Baekkie bosan disrumah terus." Ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya. Lama ia menangis, akhirnya namja imut itu terlelap karena kelelahan menangis.

..

..

..

"Ya bocah manja, cepat bangun. Ini sudah siang." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"isk ternyata kau pemalas sekali. Jinjja. Ya! Irreona ppalli."

"sebentar lagi eomma, Baekkie masih mengantuk." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa namja pemalas seperti Baekhyun menjadi tunangannya?

"aish bisa-bisa aku terlambat kuliah. Haah masa bodoh dengan bocah ini." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun setelah menulis memo untuknya.

..

..

..

"eungh~" lenguh Baekhyun. Tidurnya mulai terganggu oleh suara perutnya yang sedari tadi berontak minta diisi.

Perlahan namja mungil tersebut membuka matanya. Mengerjapnya imut untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang menyapa retina matanya.

"Baekkie lapar." Gumamnya. Namja imut itu melirik mejanya yang terdapat sebuah kertas kecil berwarna, tak lupa dengan gambar strowbery di ujungya.

'_jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali. Jika kau lapar aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu.'_

Namja imut itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi hanya sekedar untuk membasuh wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun melesat menuju dapur. Tanpa berlama-lama namja imut itu langsung melahap makanannya. Walaupun rasanya tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan lidahnya, namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Yang penting saat ini ia kenyang.

..

..

..

"Chanyeol-ah!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol menengok keasal suara yang ternyata adalah Kai sahabatnya.

"ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kai setelah berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

"entahlah, hari ini aku sedang kesal." Curhat Chanyeol seraya melangkah menjauhi Kai.

"kesal karena apa?" Kai mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

"bocah pengganggu itu datang lagi. Lebih parahnya dia tinggal di benar-benar menyusahkan." Gerutu Chanyeol yang hanya dibaas kekehan ringan oleh Kai.

"hei, kenapa kau kesal? Bukankah dia tunanganmu?" Tanya Kai.

"ck. Dia bukan tunanganku. Aku tidak merasa jika aku pernah bertunangan dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangkumiliknya.

"terserah kau saja. Menurutku dia sangat manis. Tapi kenapa kau memencinya? Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Tanya Kai sakrastik. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Sebenarnya ia pun tak tahu pasti apa penyebab ia membenci namja imut bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak mempunyai alasan yang pasti mengapa kau membencinya?" Chanyeol menatap masih tetap terdiam.

"we? Kau tidak dapat menjelaskan apa alasanmu kan? Itu tandanya kau membencianya tanpa alasan. Atau jangan-jangan kau mnyukainya. Karena gengsi makanya kau berpura-pura membencinya." Kai terkekeh dengan opininya sendiri.

"dia itu menyebalkan, sangat manja dan juga pemalas. Apa lagi dia sangat mengganggu. Jadi mana mungkin aku menyukai namja seperti itu." Sangkal Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Kai jika ia menyukai Baekhyun.

..

..

..

"Baekkie bosaaannnnn…" teriak Baekhyun. Untung saja keadaan apartement itu sedang sepi. Jika ada Chanyeol tamatlah riwayatnya.

"kenapa Yeollie belum pulang?" gumamnya. Sedari tadi namja imut itu hanya mengotak atik remot tv.

Ting tong

"pasti itu Yeollie." Ucapnya senang. Namja imut itu berlari menuju pintu utama. Mata sipitnya berbinar tatkala orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah pulang. "Yeollieeee." Teriaknya seraya berhambur memeluk sang kekasih.

"ya! Lepaskan." Chanyeol menghempaskan kasar tangan mungil Baekhyun yang memeluknya sehingga membuat sang namja cantik terhuyung kebelakang.

"Yeollie kenapa? Baekkie kan hanya menyambut kedatangan Yeollie." Ucapnya seraya menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"ck aku lelah. Dan juga berhenti berteriak dirumahku. Kau tahu suaramu sangat memekakkan telinga." Chanyeo berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Yeollie kenapa? Ah apa Baekkie siapkan makanan saja ya?" ucapnya berbinar seraya bergegas kedapur.

Prangg….

Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar keributan didapur. Namja tampan itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju asal suara. Tak henti-hentinya namja tampan tersebut mengumpat kasar orang yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun?!" teriaknya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tinggi. Aktifitasnya memunguti pecahan gelaspun terhenti karena teriakan Chanyeol.

"mi-mianhae." Lirihnya seraya menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan Baekhyun teringat akan ucapan eommanya tempo hari.

"aish sungguh menyusahkan. Minggirlah." Chanyeol mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun memunguti pecahan kaca tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini nada suara Chanyeol mulai menurun.

"aku hanya ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Yeollie." Jawabnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"ck. Dasar ceroboh. Lain kali jangan mengacau dirumahku. Lagi pula aku tidak lapar." Ucap Chanyeol seraya membuang pecahan gelas tersebut ke tempat sampah di sampingnya.

"mianhae." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

..

..

..

"Yeollie, apa Yeollie marah pada Baekkie karena tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang sedang asik menonton tv. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kesal karena Chanyeol terus menerus mengacuhkannya. "Yeollie, apa boleh Baekkie ikut dengan Yeollie? Baekkie bosan dirumah sendirian. Boleh ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"we? Kenapa tidak boleh? Baekkie bosan." Rengeknya.

"ya! Jangan merengek didepanku. Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Desis Chanyeol seraya beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Mata namja mungil itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menggigit bbir bawahnya untuk menahan isakkan yang mungkin bisa lolos kapan saja.

"hiks kenapa tidak boleh? Baekkie hanya bosan. Apa Baekkie menyebalkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi namja cantik tersebut. "Yeollie pabbo." Gerutunya seraya melempar bantal kearah tv yang masih menyala.

..

..

..

Sudah satu bulan Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol selama itu pula Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat menderita. Baekhyun benar-benar menyebalkan dan juga menyusahkan dimatanya.

"Yeollie, pulangnya jangan terlalu lama ya, Baekkie kesepian. Dan juga, Baekkie ingin pergi ketaman bermain." pinta Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol melangkah keluar apartementnya. Namun permintaan Baekhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Chanyeol pov

Aarggh menyebalkan. Kenapa dia selalu menyusahkanku sih? Ya Tuhan apa salahku sebenarnya? Aku merutuki nasibku yang sekarang ini. Sudah sebulan ini hidupku begitu menderita gara-gara bocah manja itu. Aargghh dasar bocah menyebalkan. Sungguh aku menyesal menerima perjodohan konyol itu. Jika saja eomma tidak mengancamku waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak sudi bertnangan dengan namja cengang dan manja sepert dia. Kenapa juga eomma sangat menyayangi bocah itu ketimbang diriku yang jelas-jelas adalah anak kandungnya.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku. Rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah hanya dengan memikirkan namja cengeng itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" aku menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilku yang tak lain adalah Kai.

"we?"

"Ya, kenapa wajahmu selalu seperti itu eoh? Apa yang dilakukan anak itu hingga membuatmu badmood seperti ini eoh?" goda Kai.

"diamlah kau Kkamjong." Chanyeol terus berjalan, namun kali ini bukan menuju kelasnya, melainkan menuju rooftop.

"ya, apa kau akan membolos lagi eoh?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak menghiraukan namja yang berbicara disampingnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dibangku panjang yang tersedia ditempa tersebut. Menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"dia benar-benar merusak moodku. Aaarrgghh pergilah kau dari hidupku Byun Baekhyun!" teriaknya.

"ya! Kau ingin membuatku tuli eoh?" dengus Kai kesal karena Chanyeol telinganya berdengung sekarang.

"aku benar-benar ingin lepas dari semua ini." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"ya, apa kau mau pergi ketempat yang bagus? Aku yakin kau suka." Chanyeol menatap lekat berikutnya namja tampan itu mengangguk setuju.

..

..

..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Namun Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Baekhyun terus saja memandangi jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tengah dengan cemas.

"kenapa Yeollie belum pulang?"lirihnya.

BRAK

Namja imut itu terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu utama. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

"Yeolle.." teriaknya seraya mendekati Chanyeol yang setengah sadar.

"jangan menyentuhku." Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang bermaksud membantu Chanyeol yang hampir limbung kelantai karena mabuk.

"Yeollie kenapa? Apa yang mengganggu Yeollie hingga Yeollie seperti ini? Kenapa Yeollie melakukan ini hiks." Baekhyun mulai terisak melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya mengenaskan. Hei Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya masbuk bukan habis dihajar orang. -_-

"Ya, jangan pernah menyentuhku, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, dan jangan menggangguku. Kau tahu? Kau itu pengganggu, dan juga menyusahkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi bertunangan dengan namja menyebalkan dan juga manja sepertimu. Lebih baik kau menghilang dari kehidupanku pabbo." Chanyeol berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan namja mungil yang tengah berdiri mematung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Tes

Tes

Kristal bening itu mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi putihnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Benarkah jika ia begitu mengganggu dan menyusahkan Chanyeol? Jadi selama ini Chanyeol hanya terpaksa menyukainya? Jadi selama ini Chanyeol hanya bersandiwara?

Namja manis itu mengusap kasar air matanya. Belari menuju kamarnya dan segera membenamkan wajah kusutnya pada bantal. Menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut.

"hiks eomma, Baekkie ingin pulang. Hiks Yeollie membenci Baekkie." Namja imut it uterus terisak hingga ia terlelap karena lelah menangis terlalu lama.

SKIP TIME

"eungh~" namja tampan itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Perlahan namja tampan itu membuka biasan cahaya matahari menyapa retina matanya. Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa jiwanya yang masih berkelana di dreamland.

Perlahan Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh wajah kusutnya. Perutnya terasa mual akibat minum terlalu banyak tadi malam.

Hoeek,,hoeek,,

Chanyeol memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Kkamjong sialan, jika bukan karena dia memaksaku, aku tidak akan seperti ini."umpatnya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari perutnya, Chanyeol beranjak kedapur. Tak seperti biasanya. Pagi ini terasa sangat sepi. 'kemana bocah manja itu?' pikir Chanyeol. 'Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini namja menyebalkan itu selalu membuat keributan dan mengganggu tidurku.' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sepi. Ruangan kecil itu terlihat sepi. Chanyeol melangkah lebih dalam kekamar Baekhyun. Hanya untuk memastikan jika sang pemilik tidak ada.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang mandi kan? 'eh tidak dikunci?' Chanyeol melangkah lebih dalam. Sama, terlihat sepi. Chanyeol mendekti wastafel. Menatap lekat barang-barang Baekhyun yang tertata rapi ditempat itu. Mulai dari sikat gigi,pasta gigi, dab shampoo yang berbentuk strowbery.

"ck berapa umurmu eoh? Dasar kekanakan. Kenapa dia suka sekali buah asam itu?" Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum melangkah keluar, iris matanya menangkap sebuah figura yang tersimpan rapi di atas nakas Baekhyun. Foto dirinya dan Baekhyun saat acara pertunangannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dalam figura tersebut Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Mata sipitnya berbinar menatap kamera. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat sangat dingin dan datar.

..

..

..

"anyyeonghaseyo Kim Jong In!" seru Chanyeol riang. Sedangkan Kai mengernyit bingung.

"ya, ada apa denganmu eoh? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia eoh?" Kai menutup novel yang dibacanya.

"hari ini aku benar-benar senang. Kajja kita kekantin. Kali ini aku yang traktir. Kau bisa makan sepuasmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya merangkul Kai.

"jinjja? Ya, bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini eoh?"

"nanti saja ku ceritakan, sekarang kita makan sepuasnya."

..

..

..

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tengah berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian kota sesekali namja itu menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Entahlah kemana tujuan sebenarnya namja imut tersebut.

"Baekkie dimana?" gumamnya. Namja imut itu melanjutkan langkah kecilnya mengikuti jalan setapak yang ia lalui. Sesekali ia menangis mengingat perkataan Chanyeol semalam.

"apa Baekkie semenyebalkan itu ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namja imut itu menatap langit yang lumayan cerah hari ini. Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian tersenyum manis. "Baekkie harus semangat. Baekkie tidak boleh membuat Yeollie marah." Ucapnya semangat. Namja mungil itu berjalan seraya bersenandung riang. Meskipun tak tahu kemana ia melangkah saat ini.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah taman bermain. "woaahhh….indahnya." pekiknya seraya berlari menerobos orang-orang yang memadati taman tersebut. Baekhyun berlari dengan riangnya. Menatap takjub beberapa wahana yang tersedia.

..

..

..

"jadi, bocah manja itu pergi dari rumahmu?" Tanya Kai seraya menyeruput minumannya.

"heum. Aku tidak peduli dia akan kemana. Itu bukan urusanku."

"kau benar-benar kejam Park Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun dia itu calon istrimu. Bagaimana jika orang tua mu tahu tentang hal ini? Bukankah itu akan semakin menyulitkanmu?"

"aku tak peduli. Dan aku tak takut dengan ancaman seperti itu lagi. Mereka tidak bisa menipuku dengan cara yang sama." Chanyeol menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"aku benar-benar bebas Kai-ah." Chabyeol berteriak girang. Menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung kantin menatapnya aneh.

..

..

..

"chagi, aku ingi itu." Ucap seorang namja yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"tentu saja. Kajja." Namja satunya menarik lembut lengan namja manis yang diyakini adalah kekasihnya itu menuju ketempat penjualanan permen kapas. Baekhyun menatap lekat benda berwarna pink tersebut.

"waa, peemen strowbery." Gumamnya. Perlahan namja imut itu melangkah menuju tempat penjualanan permen tersebut. Menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip.

"apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Tanya ajjeossi penjual permen kapas tersebut.

"Baekkie mau itu ajjeossi." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda berwarna pink tersebut.

"mana uangmu? Jika kau meninginkannya kau harus punya uang." Ucap ajjeossi tersebut seraya terus melilit pemen kapas dari cetakan ke gagangnya. Baekhyun meronggoh sakunya, mencoba mencari benda bernama uang itu. Sungguh ia sangat menginginkan benda berwarna pink tersebut.

"tapi Baekkie tidak punya uang ajjeossi." Lirihnya.

"kau tidak bisa mendapatkan permen ini jika kau tidak punya uang."

"dimana Baekkie bisa mendapatkan uang ajjeossi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"kau harus bekerja jika ingin mendapatkan jika kau tidak punya uang maka pergilah. Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap ajjeossi tersebut.

"ajjeossi, berikan Baekkie satu. Baekkie benar-benar menginginkan permen itu. Permen strowbery itu. Ayolah ajjeossi." Baekhyun menatap ajjeossi tersebut dengan tatapan memelas dan sedikit puppy eyes.

"haah," namja paruh baya tersebut mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia luluh oleh aegyeo yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"igeo. Siapa namamu?" Tanya ajjeossi tersebut seraya menyerahkan permen kapas pada Baekhyun.

"namaku Baekkie. Gomawo ajjeossi." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ne, ne. berhati-hatilah. Jangan bepergian sendirian. Kau terlalu polos nak." Pesan ajjeossi tersebut sebelum Baekhyun pergi.

"ne, gomawo ajjeossi." Ucap Baekhyun lagi seraya berlari.

..

..

..

"Chanyeol-ah, apa tidak apa-apa jika ia berkeliaran sendiri di Seoul? Bukankah dia tidak tahu sama sekali jalan-jalan yang ada di kota ini?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol.

"aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"kau benar-benar kejam Park Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun dia adalah tunanganmu. Belum lagi dia sangat polos. Apa kau akan benar-benar membiarkannya?"

"kenapa kau menjadi peduli padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap tajam Kai.

"sebaiknya kau cari dia. Sebesar apapun kau membencinya, tidak seharusnya kau membuangnya Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Kai.

"kenapa kau jadi ikutcampur urusanku? Dan juga, aku tidak membuangnya. Dia sendiri yang keluar dari rumahku. Lagipula ini belum satu hari ia pergi. Mungkin nanti juga ia akan kembali." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"terserah padamu saja. Aku harap kau tak menyesal nantinya." Pesan Kai sebelum beranjak meninggalkan rooftop.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga. RCL please readersdeul. Mian kalo jelek, feelnya gak dapet,terus gak nyambung,banyak typo.. huhuhu lagi konslet.

Oke sip silahkan LIKE and COMENT sesuka readers. Asalkan jangan ngebash aja. Kritik dan saran nida terima dengan lapang dada.

So tinggalkan jejak readersdeul tercintah #plak

Seperti biasa kelanjutan cerita tergantung respon.


	2. Chapter 2

balasan review: Ritaanjani4: ne chingu, gomawo udah review. ini udah di lanjut ^^ Syjessi22: gomawo udah review ^^ .1: iya chingu, sebelumnya nida udah pernah post ff ini di fp EXO Fanfiction-Yaoi Only. ini masih author yang sama. gomawo idah review ^^ Exindira: gomawo udah review ^^ yosh ini ff udah nida lanjut. mian kalo masih banyak typo dan juga ceritanya gak memuaskan...

**Tittle : Sick Of Love (Part 2)**

**Author :Park Nida**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Genre : romance (maybe), angst, and blab la bla**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : 2 of ?**

**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent, and this story is MINE!**

**Summary : No Summary!**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING**

Hari semakin sore. Namun namja mungil itu tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Sesekali ia memohon pada namja paruh baya yang menjaga wahana tersebut. Yup, sedari tadi Baekhyun merengek meminta naik ke wahana kincir raksasa a.k.a bianglala. Namun sang penjaga melarang keras Baekhyun.

"ajjeossi sekali saja, Baekkie mau naik itu." Rengek Baekhyun penuh tak juga diizinkan oleh penjaga wahana tersebut.

"sudah pergilah, kau sangat mengganggu."

'_kau itu pengganggu.'_

Deg

Namja imut itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut. Menatap nanar bianglala yang masih berputar dengan anggunnya.

'_sudah pergilah, kau sangat mengganggu.'_

'_kau itu pengganggu.'_

"hiks, Baekkie bukan pengganggu. Hiks." Namja imut itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

Sesekali namja imut itu mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai berontak minta diisi. Bagaimana tidak, sedari pagi hanya sebuah permen kapas yang masuk kemulutnya. Dan belum tentu masuk keperutnya.

"Baekkie lapar." Lirihnya seraya mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi entah sudah yang keberapa.

Tes

Tes

Bulir-bulir air jatuh membasahi bumi. Hujan mulai turun. Namja imut itu berlari tergesa-gesa mencari tempat berteduh agar tak basah karena hujan. Jujur ia sangat tak tahan dingin.

Sudah satu jam sejak hujan turun. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Namja mungil itu semakin menggigil. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang pucat pasi menahan dingin.

"hiks Yeollie, Baekkie takut." Gumamnya lirih. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakinya yang ditekuk. Bajunya sudah sedikit basah karena terkena cipratan air hujan yang semakin deras. Mata sipitnya menjadi sembab karena sedari tadi menangis.

..

..

..

Sedari tadi namja tampan bertubh tinggi itu bergerak gelisah. Hujan semakin lebat diluar. Dan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. sudah 2 jam sejak turun hujan, namun Baekhyun belum datang juga. Hey Park Chanyeol bukankah Baekhyun tak tahu jalan pulang? Jadi mana mungkin ia akan pulang.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyambar jaket tebal miliknya dan milik Baekhyun juga tak lupa dengan payung. Kemudian namja tampan itu mulai mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, Eodisseo?" teriaknya, berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan yang masih saja deras.

"aish benar-benar menyusahkan." Desis Chanyeol. "Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol terus memanggil nama Baekhyun, berharap sang pemilik nama mendengarnya. Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST. Itu berarti sudah satu jam Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun. Jujur ia juga tengah kedinginan saat ini.

"awas jika aku menemukanmu. Kau tidak akan ku maafkan Byun Baekhyun." Guerutu Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu terus meangkahkan kakinya. Melirik kesetiap tempat yang mungkin Baekhyun ada disana. Iris coklatnya menatap sosok namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah terduduk seraya memeluk lututnya didepan sebuah toko. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol berlari menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol. Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja mungil itu mengangkat wajah pucatnya. Seketika senyuman terukir manis dibibir pucatnya.

"Yeo-Yeollie, k-kau da-da-tang." Namja mungil itu berusaha berdiri namun lututnya terasa lemas dan juga kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Penglihatannya mengabur seiring semakin mendekatnya Chanyeol kearahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun ambruk kelantai. Ia pingsan.

"dasar pabbo. Baekhyun Pabbo." Rutuk Chanyeol seraya memakaikan Baekhyun jaket yang ia bawa. Tubuhnya sangat dingin. "sudah berapa lama kau disini pabbo?" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

..

..

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati keranjangnya. Kemudian namja tampan itu mulai mengganti pakaian basah Baekhyun dengan piyama hangat miliknya. Setelah itu Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga sebatas leher.

"kenapa kau sangat bodoh huh?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigil kedingnan, padahal suh dikamar tersebut sudah sangat hangat.

"eomma hiks." Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Menatap lekat sosok mungil yang tengah menggigil kedinginan tersebut.

"eomma hiks.. "sekali lagi Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menyentuh kening Baekhyun yang terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"demamnya tinggi sekali." Gumamnya. Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur kemudian kembali kekamar Baekhyun dengan sebaskom air dingin. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengompres Baekhyun yang terus menerus menggigil kedinginan.

"apa kerjamu hanya merepotkan orang saja huh?" gumam Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun sakit seperti ini.

"hiks Baekkie bukan pengganggu. Hiks eomma Baekkie bukan pengganggu." Igaunya. "hiks eomma Yeollie membenci Baekkie eomma." Chanyeol menegang ditempatnya. Aktfitasnya mengompres Baekhyun terhenti. Menatap nanar namja yang tengah terlelap tersebut.

SKIP TIME

"eungh~" Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya. Namja imut itu mulai membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali membiasakan biasan cahaya matahari menyapa matanya.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara berat Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas ujung selimut tebal miliknya.

"makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu." Chanyeol meletakan nampan berisi makanan dan juga susu hangat untuk Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. "ke-kenapa?."lirihnya, namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu mengernyit bingung.

"ke-kenapa Yeollie datang? Kenapa Yeollie menolong Baekkie?" lirihnya. Sangat lirih. Suaranya bergetar tanda ia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"bukannya Baekkie pengganggu? Bukankah Yeollie benci pada Baekkie?" Kristal bening itu lolos mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"makanlah. Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Chanyeol dingin yang kemudian beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan asumsi bahwa Chanyeol memang menganggap dirinya pengganggu di benak Baekhyun. Namja imut itu semakin terisak. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya didalam selimut tebal miliknya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol duduk termenung dikamarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membatnya sedikit bingung. Kenapa ia menolongnya? Bukankah bagus jika namja cengeng itu pergi? Atau Chanyeol mulai menyukainya? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya membuang fikiran aneh tentang perasaannya. 'Walaupun aku membencinya, tapi aku masih punya rasa kasihan. Dan juga karena aku tidak ingin eomma membunuhku karena membuang bocah manja itu. Ya, aku hanya menolongnya bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku ini manusia yang masih punya rasa kasihan terhadap sesama. Ya seperti itu.' Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menerima opininya sendiri.

..

..

..

Semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun seperti menghindar dari Chanyeol. Selalu mengurung diri dikamar dan tak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol walaupun mereka satu atap. Baekhyun akan keluar kamar dan makan hanya jika Chanyeol pergi kuliah atau sedang tertidur. Setiap kali ia tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol namja mungil itu selalu menghindar dan berlari kekamarnya. Mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam ruangan sunyi tersebut.

Perubahan sikap Baekhyun tentu saja membuat Chanyeol bingung. Setiap pagi apartement itu seperti tak berpenghuni. Dulu apartement ini terlihat lebih hidup Karena ocehan Baekhyun. Namun kali ini suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Meskipun Chanyeol membenci suara bising Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya, namun entah sekarang seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Chanyeol merindukan saat-saat Baekhyun selalu membuatnya kesal.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, hari ini ia tidak pergi kuliah karena tak ada kelas. Itu tandanya Baekhyun tidak akan keluar kamar sehari penuh. Dan ini sudah masuk jam makan siang Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Perasaan khawatir menyergap Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika namja manis itu kelaparan? Bagaimana jika ia sakit?

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makanan dan juga susu hangat untuk Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Baekhyun mengetuknya pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah,keluarlah. Apa kau tak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memanggil sang penghuni, namun tak ada jawaban dari sang penghuni. Chanyeol berdecak kesal ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun.

'terkunci.' Pikirnya. Namja itu beranjak menuju kamarnya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu diatas meja belajarnya dan mulai mengobrak-abrik nakasnya untuk mencari kunci cadangan kamar Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkannya Chanyeol kembali kekamar Baekhyun.

Ceklek

Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih dalam keruangan yang cukup remang karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuka tirai jendelanya.

"ck kenapa jam segini ia masih saja tidur?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut tebal. Chanyeol menyibak perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Bakhyun.

"Ya, ireonna." Chanyeol mengguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun. Membalikkan tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya agar menghadap kearahnya.

Deg

Chanyeol tercekat melihat Baekhyun tidur degan air mata yang masih menapak dipipinya. "apa kau selalu menangis dalam tidurmu eum?" Chanyeol mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun perlahan. "mianhae." Lirihnya.

"eungh~" lenguh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat sosok namja yang selama ini dihindarinya. Dengan cepat namja mungil itu membelakangi Chanyeol dan menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"kenapa ka_"

"mianhae, Baekkie tidak akan mengganggu Yeollie lagi. Baekkie janji. Mianhae." Chanyeol merasa dada kirinya berdenyut ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menghindarinya karena ini?

"mianhae." Lirih Chanyeol bahkan hampir berbisik. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar di balik selimutnya. "makanlah, kau harus makan." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

SKIP TIME

Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya. Lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan namja tampan ini. Hari ini ia pulang cepat. Pertama kali yang menyambutnya saat memasuki apartementnya adalah aroma masakan yang memanjakan hidungnya. Belum pernah ia mencium aroma masakan seperti ini. Pasti enak pikirnya.

Namja tampan itu melangkah cepat menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu saat matanya menangkap sosok namja mungil yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran.

"Baekhyun-ah." Gumaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tercekat dan tanpa sengaja pisau yang ia pegang menggores jari lentiknya. Namja mungil itu meringis kemudian menatap Chanyeol takut.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun meringis. Darah segar menetes dari jarinya yang ia sembuyikan dibelakang tubuhnya sehingga mengotori lantai. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun dan menarik paksa tangan mungil itu. Chanyeol memasukkan jari mungil Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya. Berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Yeollie." Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangan mungilnya yang masih digenggam Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau sangat ceroboh huh?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawanya keruang tv.

"mi-mianhae." Hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun katakana. Jujur ia sangat takut menatap wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol kembali kehadapan Baekhyun dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengobati tangan Baekhyun.

"selesai." Ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai membalut jari lentik Bekhyun dengan plester luka.

"mianhae. Lagi-lagi Baekkie merepotkan Yeollie." Namja imut itu masih enggan menatap Chanyeol. "eum Baekkie sudah menyiapkan makanannya, Yeollie makan saja duluan." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

Grep

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya. "kita makan bersama." Tubuh namja mungil itu masih menegang. Makan bersama dengan Chanyeol? Bahkan itu seperti mimpi baginya.

"a-ani. Yeo-Yeollie duluan saja." Baekhyun menepis lembut tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam lenganya. Namja mungil itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Grep

"mianhae, jeongmhal mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Menenggelakan wajahnya diceruk leher sang namja cantik.

"Yeo-Yeollie?" Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Perlahan cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"mi-mianhae Baekhyun-ah." Lirih Chanyeol.

..

..

Hening

Suasana begitu hening menyelimuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk berhadapan diruang makan. Setelah kejadian tadi suasana antara mereka berdua terasa canggung.

"kenapa kau senag sekali menundukkan kepalamu?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"ne?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sekilas.

"berhentilah menghindariku. Dan…maaf."

"untuk apa Yeollie minta maaf, Yeollie tidak salah. Baekkie yang seharusnya minta maaf padaYeollie." Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"ani. Aku yang salah disini. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu begitu tersiksa." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Seolah menyampaikan betapa menyesalnya Chanyeol saat ini.

Namja imut itu sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya lagi. Kristal bening tersebut berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"uljima." Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun lembut dengan jarinya. Menggeser duduknya mendekati sang namja cantik. Memeluknya erat seolah memberikan kehangatan untuk Baekhyun. Mengecup surai coklatnya dengan lembut seolah mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia karena sudah menyakiti Baekhyun selama ini.

"hiks..Yeollie, Baekkie juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat Yeollie terganggu dan juga selalu menyusahkan Yeollie."

"sstt.. jangan berkata seperti itu. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Chanyeol terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang terisak didadanya.

"makanlah. Kau semakin kurus. Aku tidak mau eomma membunuhku karena sudah membuatmu sekurus ini." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"jangan menangis lagi ne. kau tahu? Kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu." Goda Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya.

"Yeollie menyebalkan." Dengusnya kesal.

"haha arasseo, arasseo. Kau cantik."

blush

"isk Yeollie aku ini namja. Aku tampan." Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun. Sungguh terlihat manis jika wajahnya sedang merona seperti ini.

'dia…benar-benar cantik. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?' batin Chanyeol.

"karena hari ini aku libur, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan." Tawar Chanyeol.

"jinjja?Baekkie mau." Serunya girang. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah imut Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi putihnya.

"appo."ringis Baekhyun.

"kau sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merona hebat.

..

..

..

taman bermain

"annyeonghaseyo ajjeossi." Sapa Baekhyun riang saat melihat ajjeossi penjual permen kapas waktu itu.

"ah, Baekkie?" Tanya ajjeossi itu.

"ne." Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"aigo, kali ini kau lebih ceria dibandingkan saat itu ne." ucap ajjeossi tersebut seraya mengusak surao coklat Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung dua manusia dihadapannya ini.

"ah, kau kekasihnya ya?" Tanya ajjeossi tersebut saat menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"ne?"

"jangan biarkan dia keluar sendiri. Kau tahu dia terlalu polos. Bagaimana jika dia diculik atau hilang? Nah, ini untukmu Baekkie." Ajjeossi itu memberikan satu buah permen kapas pada Baekhyun setelah menceramahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meronggoh sakunya. Mengambil selemabr uang. "hari ini aku membawa uang ajjeossi." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan uang 1000 won.

"ambilah, ini gratis." Tolak ajjeossi tersebut.

"eoh jinjja? Gamsahamnida ajjeossi." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"gamsahamnida." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya yang kemudian menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

..

..

"bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"oh, Baekkie pernah ketempat ini dan ajjeossi itu memberikan permen strowbery ini untuk Baekkie." Jawabnya riang. Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Entahlah, wajahnya seperti magnet yang seolah menarik Chanyeol untuk terus menatapnya.

"eum, Yeollie mau?" tawar Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Chanyeol menatapnya aneh Seraya menyodorkan permen kapas tersebut kearah Chanyeol.

Bukannya mengambilnya, Chanyeol malah mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun. Mata tajamnya menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang membuatnya terpesona. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Matanya mengerjap imut membuat Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit namja manis dihadapannya.

Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajah putihnya membuatnya reflex menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Chanyeol terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"kau terlihat cantik jika seperti itu." Baekhyun segera membuka matanya. Menatap Chanyeol heran.

"kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa kau pikir aku_" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

'kenapa Baekkie memikirkan yang tidak-tidak? Belum tentu Yeollie akan melakukan itu. Baekkie pabbo!' rutuknya dalam hati seraya menunduk malu dan memukul kecil kepalanya.

"apa kau berpikir aku akan_"

"ani. Isk Yeollie menyebalkan! Yeollie pabbo." Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau marah? Apa kau benar-benar berharap aku akan menciummu eoh?" goda Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun blushing parah.

"isk Yeollie menyebalkan."

"hahaha…. Kau sangat manis jika sedang blushing.." Chanyeol terus tertawa tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hampir menangis karena kesal.

TBC/END?

Aigoo kenapa makin gaje? -_- makin jelek, makin absurd dah ni ff ya udah silahkan review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong nidabalik lagi buat update last chapter dari FF ini. Mian kalo gak memuaskan, terus tingkat kegajeannya makin bertambah. Ceritanya makin absurd -_-**

**Thanks bangt yang udah mampir dan review FF abal nida, meskipun ini FF gajenya minta ampun. Kalo suka ya alhamdullillah, yang gak suka juga gak apa-apa. Maklum nida masih dibilang amatir dalam dunia per-FF-an.**

**Balasan review:**

**Putri**** : iya Chanyeol minta disate kali ya? thanks udah mampir.. **

**Novey**** : insya Allah. Doain aja. Hehe :-D thanks udah mampir **

**Syjessi22 : haha Ok Ok. Yang di FP nida udah tamat yee.. sequelnya nida udah mikirin. Udah ada idenya, Cuma masih bersarang di otak. Belum sempat dibrojolin. Thanks udah mampir **

**Aiiu d'freaky**** : haha dasar seme, ini udah dilanjut. Thanks udah mampir **

**Ryanryu**** : iya tuh, chap 1 nya chanyeol minta disembur ACE (?) jangan dilempar donk chanyeolnya. Ntar Baekkie menjanda (?) eh menduda deng haha.. thanks udah mampir **

** 1 ****: haha tapi chap ini udah end chingu. Si yeollie minta ditabok tuh udah bikin uri baekkie sedih lahir batin (?) #padahal nida yang bikin chanyeol gitu -_- #sungkemsamaBaekdanChanChan thanks udah mampir **

**Ancient kyungmyeon**** : haha si yeol gigit jari tuh nanti kalo baek nya diambil. Malu-malu tapi mau si Chanchan.. Thanks udah mampir **

**Yosh.. gad a yang ketinggalan kan? Thanks juga yang udah mampir walaupun tanpa jejak. **

**Tittle : Sick Of Love (Part )**

**Author :Park Nida**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Genre : romance (maybe), angst, and blab la bla**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 3 of 3**

**Desclaimer : Cast Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan SM Ent, and this story is MINE!**

**Summary : No Summary!**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Baekhyun berjalan seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya. Ia masih kesal karena Chanyeol mempermainkannya tadi. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Tak jarang para pengunjung taman berteriak histeris karena melihat sosok imut dirinya yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya. Tak jarang juga para namja yang menatapnya lapar, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah santapan terlezat bagi mereka.

"hai manis." Seorang namja yang sepertinya sebaya dengan dirinya menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sendiri ditaman. Sendiri? Ya sepertinya ia terpisah dengan Chanyeol tadi ketika ia berlari meninggalkan sang namja tampan karena malu dan juga kesal.

"eoh, nuguseyo?" ucapnya seraya menatap polos sang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat tampan.

"aku Minhyuk." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas uluran namja tersebut, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya posesif dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama baby." Ucap Chanyeol lembut yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. "kau siapa?" suara Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Nada bicara Chanyeol terkesan sinis dan sedikit tajam.

"aku..ah maaf aku harus pergi." Namja bernama Minhyuk tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang Chanyeol yakini tidak gatal sama sekali seraya berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"eum Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"kenapa kau lari begitu saja? Bagaimana jika dia berbuat jahat padamu? Bagaimana jika aku terlambat datang tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"we?"

"eum, tangan-Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tersadar jika sedari tadi tangannya masih memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Buru-buru Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Baehkyun.

"ma-maaf." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "

"eum, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, namja mungil tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"eum Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun tanpa menatap mata sang namja tampan yang berada didepannya.

"we?" Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya seraya memilin ujung sweaternya. Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Baekkie tidak tahu jalan pulang." Ucapnya. Kali ini ia beranikan diri untuk menatap mata Chanyeol.

"haah sudah kuduga." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menyelipkan jemari besarnya diantara jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"kajja, aku masih belum mau pulang. Aku masih ingin menikmati hari ini. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu cepat untuk pulang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mulai melangkah. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap polos Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Chanyeol. 'Yeollie sangat tampan.' Batinnya. Tak terasa wajah cantiknya memerah.

"aku tahu wajahku ini sangat tampan. Jadi tidak perlu dilihat seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun tambah merona karena ketahuan tengah menatap Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baehyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"aku lapar. Kajja kita makan." Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah café yang terletak di pinggir danau taman.

…

"eum, Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"we?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"gomawo." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Bahkan hanya ucapan ringan seperti itu saja mampu membuat wajah putihnya merona.

"untuk apa?" kali ini Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun. Sedikit memajukan wajahnya bermaksud menggoda sang namja cantik.

"eum, itu…itu…" Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya tatkala wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"katakana saja. Kau berterima kasih karena apa heum?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ia menyentuh kulit mulus itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Chanyeol ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit Baekhyun. Memang bukan pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol menyentuh kulit Baekhyun, namun baru kali ini Chanyeol bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Dan baru kali ini Chanyeol bisa leluasa menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

"gomawo su-sudah mengajak Baekkie jalan-jalan." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"ne, mulai sekarang katakana apapun yang kau inginkan. Jangan sungkan. Lagi pula kau kan tunanganku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku membahagiakanmu." Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai madu Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mendongkakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Meskipun mereka bertunangan sudah lama, namun baru kali ini Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Baekhyun adalah tunangannya. Ia terharu. Sangat terharu.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mata indah itu sudah siap menumpahkan lahar panasnya.

"we? Kenapa kau menangis eum? Apa perkataanku salah?" Chanyeol mengusap buliran air mata yang membasahai pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Namja imut itu menggeleng pelan. Menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan perasaan khawatir. "ani. Yeollie tidak salah. Baekkie senang. Sangat senang." Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajah penuh air mata bahagia itu didada bidangnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar seolah memberikan ketenangan yang amat sangat.

"sst. Uljima. Kau tahu? Kau jelek jika sedang menangis. Jadi Baekkie harus tersenyum agar terlihat cantik." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menghapus bulir air mata yang masih membanjiri wajah malaikat cantiknya. Menarik kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman. "nah, begini lebih baik. Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum."

"Baekkie ini namja." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"hei, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"menggoda apa? Baekkie tidak menggoda Yeollie." Jawabnya polos. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia harus menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak menyerang Baekhyun ditempat umum. "eoh, Yeollie kenapa? Yeollie sakit?" Baekhyun sedikit panic karena sedari tadi Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"ani. Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum termanisnya berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Mandengar itu Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"kaja, kita jalan-jalan lagi." Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggam jemari mungil itu dengan erat.

Tak sedikit pasang mata yang mengabadikan moment indah mereka berdua. Tak sedikit pula yang berteriak histeris ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Baekhyun menatap lekat jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Semburat merah lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"kau mau ice cream?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mendongkak menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dengan seulas senyum manis dibibirnya.

"tunggu disini ne, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Chanyeol beranjak menuju stand penjualan ice cream. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol terdiam menatap berbagai jenis dan rasa ice cream ditempat tersebut. Ia tidak tahu rasa apa yang Baekhyun suka. Jadi Chanyeol mengambil yang menurutnya banyak diminati oleh orang lain. Yaitu Vanilla.

"ini untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan satu cup kecil ice cream vanilla kepada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu memandang satu cup ice cream tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambilnya.

"aku tidak tahu kau menyukai rasa apa jadi_"

"gwaenchana. Gomawo." Baekhyun mengambil ice cream tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai rasa vanilla. Ia lebih menyukai strawberry melebihi apapun. Ia akan sangat menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry.

Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung memakan ice creamnya. "eum, kita makan berdua ne. ini tidak akan habis jika Baekkie makan sendiri." Baekhyun mulai membuka tutup Cup ice cream tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun terlihat tidak selera dengan ice creamnya.

"mian, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya. Meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Satu kesalahan terbesar menurut Chanyeol. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang Baekhyun. Selama satu tahun mereka menyandang status 'tunangan' tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu tentang Byun Baekhyun. Apa seksukaannya? apa yang tidak disukainya? Chanyeol tidak tahu satupun tentang namja mungil disampingnya.

"bukankah Yeollie suka pisang? Kenapa tidak memilih rasa pisang saja?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Baekhyun. Menatap lekat wajah cantik yang kini tengah menatap lekat ujung sepatunya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si mungil Baekhyun.

"Yeollie sangat suka pisang. Tidak tahan dengan suhu panas, sangat menyukai olahraga basket, sangat menyukai bibimbab buatan eomma, tidak suka jika seseorang mengatur hidupnya baik itu eomma dan appa sekalipun." Namja mungil itu menengadah menatap langit yang sudah mulai berwarna jingga.

"sangat suka bermain gitar jika sedang bosan. Selalu mengoleksi berbagai macam topi, alergi dengan bulu anjing, dan sangat menyukai kucing. Yeollie juga tidak suka brokoli,wortel dan juga paprika" Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Baaekhyun. Sampai seperti itukah dia mengetahui tentang dirinya? "eomma selalu menceritakan tentang Yeollie padaku. Juga tentang penyakit mata yang Yeollie derita. Oleh sebab itu saat sekolah menengah Yeollie menggunakan kaca mata." Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Meremas cup ice cream yang baru ia makan setengahnya.

Chanyeol sadar jika ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Baekhyun. Yang ia tahu hanya Baekhyun sangat manja. Hanya itu. Ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Seburuk itukah dirinya sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui apapun tentang 'calon istrinya'tersebut? Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun. Ia menyesal karena selama ini ia mengabaikan namja mungil tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah namja paling brengsek dan bodoh didunia ini. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mengucapkan berjuta kata penyesalan dan meminta Baekhyun untuk memulai hubungan mereka dari awal. Namun ego Chanyeol begitu besar hingga ia hanya mampu menatap sendu sang 'malaikat mungilnya'.

"Baekkie sangat menyukai strawberry. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry pasti Baekkie akan suka. Baekkie benci dingin karena dingin bisa membuat Baekkie sulit bernafas. Baekkie juga tidak bisa mendengar suara yang keras. Baekkie suka dengan anjing dan kucing. Baekkie suka makanan apapun asal itu eomma yang membuatkannya untuk Baekkie. Jika Yeollie suka bermain gitar, Baekkie sangat suka bermain piano dan bernyanyi."

"mianhae." Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia benar-benar menyesal. "maaf karena aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentangmu." Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol. Mengusap punggung tangannya yang menapak di pahanya.

"gwaenchana. Baekkie baik-baik saja. Yeollie tidak salah sedikitpun." Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"ani. Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini. Aku…benar-benar menyesal."

"Yeollie tidak salah. Baekkie yang salah. Baekkie selalu mengganggu Yeollie, jadi wajar jika Yeollie kesal." Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Mendekapnya erat agar sang 'malaikat' tidak pergi. Baekhyun terkejut dalam beberapa saat hingga gumaman lirih Chanyeol membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata. Namja mungil tersebut mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan namja tampan dalam pelukkannya.

**00oo00**

Hari sudah mulai sore. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Kedua sejoli tersebut berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang memulai. Baekhyun masih terlalu ragu untuk memulai sesuatu dengan Chanyeol.

Tap

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat kincir raksasa yang berada didepannya. Wahana yang amat sangat ingin dinaikinya tersebut. 'pasti indah jika berada diatas sana.' Begitulah menurut Baekhyun.

"we? Kenapa berhenti?" Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun.

"huh? A-ani. Kajja kita pulang." Baekhyun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya namun Chanyeol menarik lengannya berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang akan dituju Baekhyun. "eh, kita mau kemana Yeollie?" Chanyeol tetap melangkah tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"kita naik ini sebelum pulang. Melihat matahari terbenam dari atas sana sangat indah." Baekhyun mengrjapkan matanya imut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju stand wahana tesebut. Setelah mendapatkan tiket, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk memasuki salah satu box pada bianglala tersebut.

Kincir raksasa tersebut mulai bergerak. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus menopang tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Selama beberapa menit tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Baekhyun sibuk terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul ternyata sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas sini – setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih menikmati wajah polos Baekhyun yang menurutnya lebih indah dari pemandangan kota Seoul sekalipun.

"wah indahnya."gumam Baekhyun. "eoh sebentar lagi matahari terbenam." Ucapnya girang. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis. "Yeollie lihatlah mataharinya sebentar lagi terbenam." Pekik Baekhyun girang. "itu benar-beanr indah." Ucapnya penuh semangat. Chanyeol? Sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak berpaling dari wajah Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu dengan taat memperhatikan wajah manis Baekhyun. Apalagi saat ini senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sungguh sangat indah ciptaan sang Khalik tersebut.

"kau jauh lebih cantik dari matahari itu." Gumam Chanyeol.

"eum? Apa Yeollie mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Namja imut tersebut mengerjap lucu dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya tatkala wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"kau tahu? Kau jauh lebih cantik dari pada sunset itu. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya jika kau begitu sangat indah? Kenapa dulu aku menyia-nyiakan namja secantik dirimu?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Yeo-Yeollie ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun makin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya seakan terkunci oleh pesona mata Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat indah. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan detik berikutnya ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya di ufuk barat.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Baru pertama kali Chanyeol menciumnya setelah setahun mereka bertunangan. Tidak lebih, hanya sekedar lumatan kecil. Chanyeol tidak berani melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Ia takut jika tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang alih-alih menyerang Baekhyun ditempat itu. Tangan kekar Chanyeol berpindah menjadi memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Menariknya agar lebih merapat pada tubuh jangkungnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Chanyeol sedikit menambah intensitas ciuman mereka. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, ia yakin akan mati kehabisan nafas.

"mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam entah karena malu atau kehabisan nafas, atau mungkin keduanya. Namja tampan itu mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit basah. Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa bibir mungil itu sangat manis. Entah karena Baekhyun baru saja memakan ice cream atau apa, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu bibir itu sangat manis. Dan mulai detik ini bibir mungil itu sudah menjadi candu untuk Chanyeol.

"Yeo-Yeollie.." Baekhyun memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Chanyeol. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja Baekhyun belum pernah. Sungguh tak pernah terlintas dipikiran polos Baekhyun.

"eoh, sudah malam." Baekhyun menatap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang sudah mulai diterangi lampu-lampu.

"kajja, kita turun." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan erat. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang berubah menjadi indah karena banyaknya lampu yang berkelap kelip disisi jalan.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tertatih. Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu menatap Baekhyun bingung. " kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"huh? Ani. Baekkie baik-baik saja." Bohong. Chanyeol tahu namja mungil itu tengah berbohong. Udara cukup dingin malam ini karena ini mulai memasuki awal musim dingin. Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mendingin. Dan juga sedari tadi Baekhyun bergerak gelisah.

Chanyeol melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu tetap hangat. "jika kau lelah kita istirahat dulu." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia dipinggir jalan.

"eoh salju?" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kristal salju yang mulai turun. Menengadahkan tangannya mencoba menampung buliran salju yang turun. Meskipun ia benci musim dingin, tapi ia mengakui jika salju itu indah.

"kajja kita pulang. Ini sudah sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya namun Baekhyun masih tetap dalam posisinya. Jujur saja kakinya masih sangat sakit dan juga pegal. Bayangkan saja sedari tadi dia berdiri dan juga berjalan. Bagi Bekhyun yang belum terbiasa berjalan jauh itu sungguh melelahkan.

"naiklah." Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, menyuruh namja mungil itu naik kepunggungnya.

"Yeollie mau apa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"cepatlah. Kau bisa mati kedinginan disini." Akhirnya dengan sebuah tarikan kecil Baekhyun naik keatas punggung Chanyeol.

…..

"hei, selama ini kau makan apa? Kenapa tubuhmu sangat pendek dan juga ringan?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit meledek.

"eum, molla. Baekkie selalu minum susu strawberry,ice cream strowberry, cake strawberry, eum apalagi ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Berapa usia anak ini? Kenapa sifatnya seperti anak usia 5 tahun? – pikir Chanyeol.

"ya! lain kali kurangi memakan makanan seperti itu. Kau tahu? Itu sangat tidak sehat. Kau itu pintar memasak tapi makanan yang kau makan seperti itu." Cibir Chanyeol.

"ani. Baekkie tidak pintar memasak. Hanya saja masakan yang waktu itu saja yang bisa Baekkie masak." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka.

"eum, Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan namja sepertiku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mengharapkan jawaban seperti 'karena Baekkie mencintai Chanyeol.' Atau 'karena Chanyeol sempurna atau..' namja tampan itu tersenyum dalam lamunannya. Merasa Baekhyun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang menyeruak di indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun tertidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. Namun senyumnya tak luntur dari wajah tampannya. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai di apartement Chanyeol.

Cklek

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu apartementnya dan mencari letak saklar lampu untuk menerangkan ruangan yang sangat gelap tersebut. Setelah ruangan tersebut terang, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia sengaja tidak membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya sendiri, mudah saja alasannya karena ini musim dingin, takutnya Baekhyun kedinginan dan itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Dengan kata lain agar memudahkan Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun ke ranjang King sizenya perlahan. Melepaskan sepatu dan juga pakaian yang dikenakannya kemudian menggantinya dengan piyama Baekhyun yang baru saja diambilnya dari kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekyun yang topless menegang tatkala udar dingin menyapa kulitnya. Dengan telaten Chanyeol mengusap tubuh Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan yang sudah basah oleh air hangat sebelumnya. Selesai 'memandikan'Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasangkan piyama Baekhyun yang bermotif strawberry. Selesai memasangkan piyama untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan. Menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang mulai panjang dan menutupi sedikit mata indah yang terpejam tersebut. Tak lupa Chanyeol menyalakan penghangat ruangan agar Baekhyun tetap merasa hangat dan nyaman.

'cantik. Sangat cantik.' Batin Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Mulai dari matanya yang selalu menghipnotisnya untuk selalu menatapnya, hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung, dan terakhir bermuara pada bibir tipis berwarna pink tersebut. Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bibir ini yang tadi sempat membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran, bibir ini yang tadi dipatenkannya menjadi miliknya dan hanya miliknya, bibir ini yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu lagi. Namu dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sama saja dengan pengecut jika mencuri ciuman Baekhyun dalam keadaan tidur. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol hanya mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**oo00oo**

"apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan membasuhnya dengan air. Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Otaknya kembali membayangkan kejadian di bianglala tadi. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh.

"apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian merendam dirinya diabthub. Hanya sekedar untuk merilekskan pikirannya yang sedari tadi membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun.

Cklek

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung dikepalanya. Namja tampan itu melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap diranjangnya. Wajah cantik itu seakan mampu membius seorang Park Chanyeol untuk jatuh akan pesonanya.

"bahkan kau tidurpun terlihat sangat cantik dan polos seperti bayi." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun.

Setelah mengganti bathrobenya dengan piyama, Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya disamping Baekhyun. Menatap lekat wajah damai sang 'malaikat'. Lagi-lagi matanya terpaku pada bibir plum Baekhyun. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Menggapai bibir mungil tersebut.

"saranghae nae Baekhyunnie." Ucapnya setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Setelahnya Chanyeol terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk malaikat mungilnya. Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya didada bidang Chanyeol. Sadar atau tidak Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

'_nado saranghae nae Chanyeollie.'_

END

Mian endnya gaje bin aneh in abal bin ajaib (?). pasti banyak yang mikir ni end nya kok ngegantung? Nida sengaja bikin endnya ngegantung. Yah mohon dimaklum otak nida lagi rada eror karena begitu banyaknya data(?) FF dalam memori otak nida. Jadinya ceritanya kayak gini.

Nida mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readersnim yang sudah mau mampir dan baca FF abal nida ini. Terlebih buat readers yang koment FF nida.

"Mungkin ada yang berpikir kenapa sih nida bikin FF Baekyeol mulu?" sebenernya bukan apa-apa, Cuma ide cerita yang nyantol diotak nida yang cocok jadi castnya ya Baekyeol. Tapi tenang aja, ada kok FF Hunhan ama Taoris, Cuma kalo selain dari tiga pair itu nida belum bisa bikin. Belum nge feel aja soalnya. Bukannya nida pilih kasih atau apa gara2 mereka couple favorite nida, Cuma bener deh feelnya belum dapat T_T apa lagi Sulay ama Chenmin, susah banget bikinnya. Yang Kaisoo aja belum bikin. Momentnya masih belum ngena dihati nida #apaini? Tapi insya Allah nida usahain untuk buat Kaisoo. And buat Sulay and Chenmin Shipper jangan timpuk nida ye, nida beneran belum dapet feelnya. Momentnya aja kurang banget. Jeongmhal mianhae #bow

Buat FF yang lain, meskipun ga ada yang berminat, Nida bakal tetep lanjutin ceritanya. Meskipun rada kesendat-sendat gitu nulisnya. Maklum nida nulis kalu lagi Good Mood aja, kalau lagi Bad Mood mah percuma mau nulis juga. Idenya gak dapat #jadicurhat -_-

Mian juga kalau FF nya seabad baru di post. Selain karena nulisnya lumayan lama, modemnya gak mau connect sama leptopnya nida. Jadi itu penghambat utama kenapa nida postnya sebulan sekali. Jeongmhal mianhae. #bow

Udah gitu aja curhatnya. Yang minta sequel #kalo ada, kalo gak ada juga gak apa-apa# nida udah ada gambaran buat sequelnya nanti, tapi nida belum bisa nuangin dalam tulisan. Mungkin tahun depan baru bisa.

Give me review


End file.
